


Venom Sus

by XSabxManiacX



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Among Us, Fanart, Imposter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSabxManiacX/pseuds/XSabxManiacX
Summary: Venom is not your ordinary impostor [Venom + Among Us crossover fanart].
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Venom Sus

Unlike ordinary impostors, Venom sometimes use their tongue for affection rather than killing crewmates. 

The long tongue is reserved only for Eddie. Everyone else gets speared because, well, why not? 

Brown sus for talking to Black. 


End file.
